Buddyfight reader inserts
by chynnchilders
Summary: First ever plain reader inserts in this site. Girls and Guys welcome if you know anyone who likes reading Buddyfight reader stories tell them about this.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys welcome to my new reader inserts for Future Card Buddyfight. Now this story is for girls only so request anyone from all seasons just tell me if you want the reader already dating the character or is going to in the story. I don't do lemons because they make me uncomfortable. I can do any romance just not lemons so please request.


	2. Jin x Reader

If there's one I knew it was that I'm in love with Jin Magatsu how did that happened. ( Flashback.) I was home from school when Jin appeared in front of me. He's been trying for a long time to get a date from me for a months now. " What do you want now Jin? I asked fully knowing that what he wanted.

" Before you say no, I have one thing that will change your mind." He told me. To my surprise he gave me a book and a Sherlock Holmes book at that. " Jin. You really got this for me?" I asks feeling happy. Jin nodded waiting for my answer. " Yes, I will go on a date with you." I said, after the date we started hanging out together and I started falling in love with the one person I didn't expect to fall for.

" I really should tell him." I mumbled to myself. " Tell him what?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Jin front of me. " Well, here it goes." I thought. " Jin, I love you. Please be my Boyfriend." I said. I thought he would looked shock instead he laughed. " Oh, ( Name) we are dating." He told me while chuckling now I was shocked even more when Jin kissed me on the cheek before leaving. Well, I'm still surprise I fell in love with him.

Sorry, if its bad I had a lot of trouble writing this story. I thought Gaito was going to be requested first. I will write Yamigitsune but it might be a while. So if anyone has any more requests I will take them I will be so happy because I like doing reader inserts for Buddyfight. So happy reading.


	3. Drum x Reader

It was a nice day outside as I decided to watch the clouds. I close my eyes feeling at peace. " (Name), what are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked. I open my eyes to see a familiar Dragon. " Hi Drum! I was just relaxing. Is Gao still in class?" I asked earning a exasperated sigh. " Yeah. Why aren't Buddys allowed in class?" He grumbled.

I giggled it was had taking Drum seriously when he was in his mini form. " Hey! If you want to I'll have a Buddyfight with you guys after school." I said still giggling. Really?! Thanks (Name)!" Drum exclaimed happily as he sat next to me.

Something was bothering me now, and I didn't know what it was. " Hey Drum. I know you're going to be leaving someday. I just want to know if you will still remember everyone here?" I asked earning a surprise look. " Of course I will! I'll always remember everybody!" He firmly told me. I felt extremely happy as hugged the Dragon. " Thank you Drum!" I shouted. I let Drum go as the bell rung. " My class is starting. See you later Drum." I told him as I walked to my class. " I wonder why Drum was blushing." I thought as I walked into the building.

Sorry if it was bad. I tried my best anyway I will start coming up with a good Tsukikage story now. I will be so happy if anyone has more requests for me to do. Have fun reading.


	4. Jack x Reader x Abygale

I was invited to Gao's house to celebrate him and Bal becoming Buddy Champions. I went join in on the fun, but I felt out of place in the cheery mood. I decided to step outside until felt a little better, just a little alone time. " (Name), what are you doing out here?" A voice asked. I turned around to see both Jack and Abygale . " What are you guys doing out here. Shouldn't you be at the party?" I said confuse. " I saw you go outside. Is everything okay?" Jack asked. " I was called a Penguin Dragon." Abygale simply said.

I couldn't help but giggle. " Well, you do sort of look like a Penguin and Jack I'm fine. I just needed fresh air." I replied. Jack gave me a stern look. " (Name) I know you're lying. Why are you out here?" Jack demanded I sighed. " It doesn't feel fair! I wanted to fight with Gao, Tasuku and Gaito. Maybe if I had I won my Buddyfight at the same time Gao had, I might have join them to America too!" I shouted in frustration.

" (Name), you're starting to sound like Gaito." Abygale commented. I started blushing when I realized, I did sounded like the boy. " (Name), you can still fight along side them. Just ask them if they want to be in a fight." Jack told me. " I can ask Gao and Tasuku , but I don't know about Gaito." I said. " Of course you can ask him, (Name)." Abygale reassured me. I smiled as I hugged both Dragons. " Thanks guys." I whispered as let them go. At that moment the door opened and I saw a familiar boy. " (Name) are you alright? Everyone was starting to get worried." Gao told me. " Sorry, I'm going back inside now.!" I replied as I started heading back inside. " I wonder why Jack and Abygale were blushing?" I thought as I got inside.

Well, I hope you like you guys like it. If you guys have more requests, I will write them. Have fun reading.


	5. Tsukikage x Reader

It was night fall when I waited for a Ninja. Yeah a Ninja who was a buddy Monster at that. " Nin." a familiar voice called. I turn to see my crush, yes crush I was going to confess to him tonight. " Tsukikage, I'm so happy you came!" I exclaimed happily.

" Nin" he said while opening a scroll that said " Is everything alright?". " Of course, I just wanted some company tonight." I told the Buddy. That apparently satisfy him, I sat down on the ground watching the stars. I notice Tsukikage sitting next to me, now was my chance. " Tsukikage I have something I need to tell you." I suddenly said.

Tsukikage looked at me as if say go ahead taking a deep breath I let my feelings out. " I love you!" I shouted. I gasp. while covering my mouth. " What did I just do! I didn't want to start out with that! He most likely doesn't like me like that!" I thought as I got up to leave. A hand grabbed my wrist stopping me, I look to over at Tsukikage. " Nin." He said as he brought out another scroll. I was stunned to see that it said . " I love you too." I felt so happy that I hugged the Ninja who hugged me back. I never felt so happy before.

Thank you for reminding me. I hope you guys like this one. I'll start working on the other today you guys might see soon. Have fun reading.


	6. Yamigitsune x reader

Hey, (Name)!" My friend Jin called out stopping me as I walked to class. " Hi Jin! Did you need any thing?" I asked earning a nod. " My Buddy wants to meet you at the local shrine tonight." He told me. I froze sure I had a crush on the Yokai like Buddy Monster but he liked to scare me a lot.

" Are you sure?" I asked earning another nod. I sigh realizing that I couldn't hurt Yamigisune feelings it just isn't in me to hurt anyone. So when night came, I was at the base of the stairs leading to the shrine. It was pitch black I couldn't see anything. " Maybe, Jin was wrong." I mumbled as I was about to leave when blue lights suddenly appeared. I looked closer to see the lights were blue fire and they lighted up the way to the shrine.

Feeling mystified I climbed the stairs. " Maybe Yamigisune is here. I wonder what he wants? Maybe, he's trying to scare me again." I thought as I made it to the shrine. Yamigitsune wasn't around, I sigh thinking I was being played when I heard a sudden noise. I turn only for a certain someone to kiss me. Yamigitsune pulled back fast before I could react. He had already put his mask back in place. " You should always expected the unexpected." He told me as I stood stunned. That sneaky fox but I still love him.

Sorry it's short it was the only thing I could think of. Now that I finished my recent requests. I'm ready for new ones now. So send in your requests and I will get to them as soon as I can. Have fun reading.


	7. Gaito x Shy Reader

It was a rainy day at Aibo Academy. I really wished I had my umbrella today. Since I didn't either I have to walk home in the rain or borrow one. I decided to do the first choice because, I was too shy asks anyone anything.

" (Name), do you want to borrow my umbrella?" A girl in my class asked. I shook my head. " I'm sorry you need it more." I replied shyly. The girl looked like she wanted to try to convince me but gave up. Everyone knew I was shy since I never looked at anyone when I talk to them it made me feel bad. The bell rang showing that school was over I mentally prepared myself for the rain as I stood in front of the door leading outside. " hey, (Name) I'm going to walk home with you!" a voice called out making me turn around.

I was surprised to see Gaito since we don't hang out, but he has talked to me several times before. " Gaito are you sure you want to walk home with me?" I asked while not looking at him. I watched as he walked outside holding up his umbrella. He stood there as if saying " Are you coming?" I took a deep breath before I joined him. It took a little while but we got to my house. The walk was quiet and every time my arm accidentally brushed against Gaito's arm I started blushing like crazy.

Now I was standing in front of my house. I felt a little sad, I really wanted to be with Gaito. " I really do like him but he probably doesn't like me back." I thought as I was about to open my door when. " (Name)!" Gaito called out. I turn around to see what he wanted when the boy kissed me. I was stunned as I just stared at Gaito after the quick kiss. " I finally got you got you to look at me." Gaito said with a smirk.

I realized I was looking at him. I loved it and him. " Hey, I'm free tomorrow maybe we can hang out?" I asked. " Sure, as long as you don't mind hang out at my place." Gaito replied. " I don't mind, I always wanted to see where you lived!" I said happily now feeling braver. At that moment the rain started get pretty heavy so we went our separate ways for now. " Hey, (Name) are you okay sis?" My bother asks. I only smiled while staring at the window. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

Hi Author here. Sorry if it was bad I had trouble making a shy Reader. I have a few things to tell you guys. One, I'm writing the Rouga x Reader x Kyoya story on Saturday because I want to watch the new episode of Buddyfight on Friday to get some ideas for the chapter. Second, I can still write any requests you have before Saturday so request away. Author out.


	8. Asmodai x Monster Reader

First I should tell you guys two thing. One, you are a monster from Magic World and you're a witch. Second, Your human buddy's name is Bella you can change her name if you don't like the name.

" (Name)! I need help quick!" My buddy called. I appeared while chuckling at Bella. " Bella dear! What are you doing?" I laughed as Bella tried to put up a poster. " I'm helping Tetsuya and Asmodai." She explained. I immediately stopped laughing I frowned at my buddy. " Honey, that demon doesn't need your help." I told her.

" Ah, Come on (Name)! You can't hold a hate me forever." A certain voice said. " Asmodai leave Bella alone!" I ordered without looking at him. " Actually, I wanted to ask you something." He said. Feeling curious I looked at him. Okay, what do you want?" I asked.

" Tetsuya and I want a buddy fight with you two. You know that means you could prove that witches are better then demons." Asmodai told me. I smirked at that. " Are you ready to lose to me? Witch of the ice forest (Name)?" I asked earning a surprising nod. Bella and I fought with everything we had, but we lost. " Sorry (Name). It looks like demons are better than witches." Asmodai taunted. " I'll get you back some day!" I vowed as he wave my off. " Sure, sure (Name)." Asmodai replied. " I hate you!" I growled. " love you too."

Sorry it's short. I just made a poll for which Buddyfight reader inserts I should do next. The poll ends on Monday or Tuesday. The choice with the most votes going to be first before the ones with less votes. If you can't find a choice you wanted just tell me what you want on the reviews. have fun.


	9. Rouga x Reader x Kyoya

" Are you okay, Rouga?" I asked in concerned as the boy was silent since we got to the park. " (Name), do you think Kyoya will be okay?" Rouga asked me. I was silent as I heard that. " I don't know. I thought after Gao beat him. I honestly thought Kyoya would go back to being the person he was before." I said as I stared at the night sky.

" Did you know he was back in town, (Name)?" Rouga asked me. " No, I didn't are you sure Kyoya is here?" I question earning a nod. " (Name), I'm going to leave tonight." Rouga told me. I just stared at him wondering what brought that up. " Rouga, please don't go!" I begged when I realized he was getting up to leave.

" I have to! I'm not strong enough to stop Kyoya if he's still going down the wrong path!" Rouga insisted as I started crying. " Rouga promise me you'll come back?" I asked. " I promise." Rouga whispered before he kissed my forehead and left. I couldn't stop the tears or stopped myself from calling Kyoya. " Kyoya, can I see you tomorrow?" I asked after he said hello.

I started to regret the call as I sat down on a chair waiting for my friend. " You really surprised me,(Name)." Kyoya commented. " I wasn't expecting a call from you." " I really needed a friend after last night." I whispered remembering Rouga leaving. " (Name), didn't I hear you crying last night?" Kyoya asked while giving me a concerned look. " Yeah, I lost a big Buddyfight." I told him. This seem to satisfy Kyoya like he thought something else happened. " You know I still care about you, (Name)." He commented.

I looked at him as I realized it was true. " I know, Kyoya please give up this ridiculous idea of making the world in your way!" I demanded earning a smile. " Dear (Name), you're as naïve as before. But I still want you as my queen." Kyoya told me as he kissed my cheek before leaving the room. I knew this meant he was busy and I left too. I'm in love with both of my best friends and I have no idea who I love more.

Another Reader insert done. next is Miserea x Reader x Kiri before I write Drum x Monster Reader. So I'm fine if you guys send in more requests. Have a good day or night.


	10. Miserea x Reader x Kiri

" I'm going to school!" I called knowing nobody would answer since both my parents were at work. I sighed as I started waking to school. " (Name), are you okay?" My Buddy Miserea asked as he appeared in front of me.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a fake smile. It didn't work as he gave me a look. " I've been your Buddy for two years now, (Name)." He reminded me. " So, I know you better than you think."

I sigh realizing that he was right. " Miserea, is my parents ever going to be home?" I asks as my eyes filled up with tears. As I closed my eyes, I felt Miserea hug me. " I'm here, so your never alone." He told me as I felt better.

Suddenly I remembered something. " I late!" I exclaimed as I broke the hug. I ran to the entrance to my house and pause for a second, so Miserea could get in his card form to join me. I immediately left knowing I had everything including my buddy if I had a Buddyfight today.

" Are you okay, (Name)?" My friend Kiri asked as I sat down at my desk. " Yeah, I'm fine." I said still out of breath since I ran to school. Kiri gave me a worried look, but he didn't say anything else.

The most part of the day. My other friends notice my eyes were still red from crying earlier, and they question me about it. So I was really glad when lunch came around.

I sat down at a quiet spot to eat my lunch. " Want some company?" A familiar voice asked. " Of course, Kiri!" I giggled happily as he sat down next to me. For a little while, we ate in silence until. " (Name), why did you lie earlier?" Kiri softly asks as I was startled.

" You and Miserea always know when I'm lying!" I complained as I realized with those two, I'll never get away with anything. Kiri waited for me to answer and I told him about my parents. " I know how you feel, (Name)." He whispered.

" You mean your dad?" I question earning a nod. We stayed quiet for a little while until the bell rang. Kiri and I, got up and we started walking to class when suddenly Kiri kissed my cheek. " What was that for?!" I exclaimed in surprise as my face was probably as red as a tomato.

" I just wanted to do that." He simply said with a smile as he walked back to class while I stood stunned before following him. " Great, I have two guys that I really like and I have no idea who to chose." I thought with a groan as I sat at my desk.

Whew! I finally got is one done. This was a really good challenge! Next up is Drum x Monster Reader before I do a really special request and it's special since it involves a rarely request characters. If you guys have anymore requests, I'm ready for them. Have fun reading everyone!


	11. Drum x Monster Reader

First thing first. You are a dragon. I just wanted to tell everyone that. Enjoy!

" Miss (Name), I like to talk with you!" Doble called out to me. " Doble! Is something wrong!" I shouted feeling a little worried. " No milady, I wanted to just talk with you ." He told me. " Oh, how nice, but Drum said he wanted to see me." I told him as his jaw dropped.

I felt bad leaving him, but Drum was waiting. I finally got to the training grounds where Drum was waiting. " Drum, I'm here!" I called out to him as he looked at me. " I thought you weren't showing up, (Name)!" Drum exclaims surprised.

I giggled at his surprise. " Drum, we've been friends forever. Do you really think, I'm going to ignore you?" I ask him. " Well no, but there's always a chance." Drum replied as I shook my head. " Silly, I'm never going to forget you." I told him as I touched his face with my hand.

" Excuse me, (Name)." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see my fellow female dragon, Arkaid. " Is something the matter?" I questioned as she grabbed my hand and dragged me way. " In a manner of speaking, a fight is about to happen." She told me.

I looked back to see the other Calvary Dragons surround Drum. Poor Drum looked nervous. " Why are they mad at Drum?" I ask as I notice the angry looks on the other males faces. " jealousy." Arkaid replied simply as we continued walking away from the fight.

I think I might tell Drum about my feelings later.

I had a little trouble, but I got it up. Next is, Genma x Reader x Sieger. Then I'm writing, Zanya x Reader x Jin. I'm still accepting requests everyone and remember Valentine's day is coming up. So if anyone wants to request a valentine theme, Reader insert story, I would be happy to write them. Have a good day everyone!


	12. Genma x Reader x Sieger

" Come on, Sieger!" I called out to the small dragon. I still couldn't believe that I manage to coax the mighty dragon into his mini form. Right at the moment I was taking a run, before I met up with Genma for more training.

Sieger caught up with me and was keeping pace, when I fell. My leg was hurting badly that I thought it was broken. " I better call, Genma!" I squeaked in a high voice. Sieger rubbed his head against me, as I called his human partner. Genma answered on the first ring, I told him about my possible injury and he hung up and that told me that he was on his way here.

" Sieger, I'm a little scared." I whispered to the dragon, who made a noise as he rubbed his head against me again. I was petting on him, when Genma showed up. "(Name), are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he checked me for other injuries. " Expect for my leg, I'm fine." I told him with a small smile.

Suddenly, Genma pick me up in his arms and started running to the nearest hospital. " Genma, slow down!" I shouted in surprise. " I can't, you're important to me. I can't tell if your hurt anywhere else." He told me as I blushed. He was right, I did fall pretty hard.

I smiled at the two and giggled. I hope you two will always be my guys.

Author here, I hope everyone like it. Next up is, Zanya x Reader x Jin. I got a request last night, but I need to ponder on which to do since it an option to pick two different people for the request. Any requests are welcome. Author out.


	13. Zanya x Reader x Jin

" (Name), do you have a moment?" Jin asked me as I walked out of my classroom. " Sure." I replied. " Great! I need a huge favor you see, I need an tag partner for a Buddyfight later and I -" Jin was immediately cut of by the appearance of my classmate Zanya.

" Sorry, but (Name) has plans with me." He told Jin. I was shocked, I didn't know that Zanya could get jealous. " Whoa! I thought you were scared of girls." Jin remarked. " I'm not afraid of girls, and (Name) is my friend." Zanya replied as he grabbed my hand.

" It looks like you're busy, (Name)." Jin commented as he kiss my cheek before leaving. " I can't believe he did that!" Zanya exclaimed angrily. " thought you never get jealous." I commented as I still couldn't believe that we were holding hands. " Sorry, But I wanted to hang out with you." He told me.

I started blushing big time at that. " Well, Percival did say that he wanted to have a Buddyfight with you." I replied shyly. " I thought Percival couldn't talk." He commented as I giggled. " He can't, but I know what he wants to say!" I laughed, at the thought of being the my Buddy's translator. " I'll see you later then." Zanya responded as he kissed my other cheek.

I stood in place stunned at the fact that two boys like me. " But, who do I pick!" I groaned.

Author here. I hope everyone loves the story. I'm still accepting requests. Next up is Yandere Yamigitsune x Reader then Axia x Male Dragon Monster Reader. By the way, Percival full name is Phantom Knight Percival. Percival is my fanmade Monster, and he will make a few appearances here. Have fun reading everyone!


	14. Yandere Yamigitsune x Reader

First things first. You're eighteen in this story. Now let's start the story.

" See you later, (Name)!" Your coworker called out cheerfully. You waved back and started home, not noticing a shadowy figure following you. You start feeling really uneasy suddenly, and wishes that your Buddy Monster was with you.

That's when you heard a noise. You turned around, and breathe a sigh of relief. "Yamigitsune, what are you doing here?" You ask, as the Buddy Monster lightly chuckles. " I wanted to make sure you got home safely." He told you.

" Ah, thanks!" You exclaimed happily. You and Yamigitsune continue walking to your house. " I'm glad I bumped into you, instead of a creep." You tell him with a smile. " You got to watch out for those kind of people." Yamigitsune replied, as you finally got home. " See you tomorrow!" You called out, as you went inside your house.

Little did you know. Yamigitsune wasn't telling the whole truth. " My dear (Name). You will be my bride someday, even if I have to kill your other suitors for that." Yamigitsune sinisterly chuckles. You will never know, till later that you should have stayed away from Yamigitsune.

Author here. Sorry it's late, I had a lot of things on my mind. I hope everyone loves the story, next up is Axia x Male Dragon Reader. Then Drum x Fem Dragon Knight Reader. I'm still accepting requests, even if I don't update fast. Author out.


	15. Axia x Male Dragon Reader

" (Name)! Wait up!"Axia calls out to you. "Axia, come on! An adventure awaits no one!" You laughed. " We're in Magic World, not Dungeon world." Axia reminds you. " We can still have a adventure!" You insists, earning a sigh from the other dragon.

You had randomly decided that a adventure was long overdue. So, you ask your best friend to help out. " (Name), have I ever told you. That your a lunatic!" He shouts at you. " One of these days, your going to get yourself killed!" He continues.

" I'm not. Someday, you are going to find a human buddy." You told Axia. "Why are you bringing that up?" Axia asks. " I actually got a human buddy yesterday. She's wants me to stay with her, and I accepted it." You replied. Axia was stun and happy. " That's great! But, why the sudden adventure?" He asks. " I'm not visiting Magic World for a while. So, I don't know if this is our last time together." You replied.

Axia blushed at hearing that. " Don't worry, we'll always be friends!" He exclaimed happily. You laugh happily, as you hug him. " That's why your my dear friend!" You laughed, as you let him go. You then notice something far away. You smirked, before running after it. " Why didn't I just told you, about how I felt about you." Axia sighed, before reasoning himself that he would have many chances. Axia, then followed you.

Two chapters in one day, and maybe a third! After I write the next chapter. I'm writing in my other one shot, because I still have one unfinished request for it. But, you can still request here. Author out.


	16. Drum x Fem Dragon Knight Reader

" Calm down, Lavender!" I laughed. My lavender dragon ignored me, and continued eating. " Having trouble, (Name)?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to see my friend Drum. " Drum!" I shout in excitement. " Wow, your still the same!" Drum chuckles.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I demanded, while he laughs at me. " It's nothing." He replied. I pout, as I continued trying to stop Lavender. " (Name), I know I have been gone for a while. So, can we talk in private?" He asks. I looked at him in surprise. " Of course, Drum!" I said in surprise.

Drum lead me to a private spot. " I know I still don't like dragon knights." He starts, as I gave him a look. " But, I really do love you." He continues. I was stunned to hear that. " Isn't this sort of forbidden?" I asks. "I don't care! What I really care about is you!" Drum told me.

I couldn't believe that this was really happening. I do really like Drum, even when he claimed that dragons were better than dragon knights. " Drum, I love you too!" I exclaimed happily, as I hugged him. I felt Drum hug me back, I always wanted to be with him. Now I can.

Sorry if it's short everyone. Next up is Dai Kaido x Reader. But before that, I'm put a chapter up in the other story. See you guys later!


	17. Dai Kaido x Reader

" Dai, am I doing this right?" I ask the Ancient World user. " Here let me look." Dai replied, before looking at my fishing rod. " You're doing it right, but you're shaking." Dai commented. " Am I?" I ask nervously.

" What's wrong, (Name)?" He questions me. " Nothing." I replied. " (Name), you can tell me anything. Why are you nervous?" Dai questions. I finally sighs. " I'm afraid that if I don't catch a fish. You'll break up with me." I sighed.

Dai suddenly starts laughing. " Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at that silly fear." My boyfriend explained. " I'm not going to break up with you, because of a fish." Dai adds, as he kissed my cheek.

I blush, before noticing that a I had caught a fish. With Dai's help, I reeled the fish in. " See! You are a great fisherwoman!" Dai shouts happily. I just giggle, as I was really happy to be Dai's girlfriend. " Maybe, I should have a Ancient World deck?" I thought.

Next up is Noboru x Reader.


	18. Noboru x Reader

" Noboru! Wait for me!" I called out to my boyfriend. " (Name), why are you following me home?" Noboru asks, with an frustrated sigh. " Because, I want to walk home with you!" I replied with a giggle.

"(Name), why are we dating again?" Noboru questions. " You confessed to me,, and I felt the same!" I giggle. " That didn't answer my question!" Noboru shouts at me, before he grabbed my hand.

I happily walked home with Noboru holding my hand. " (Name), are you scared of going home alone?" Noboru asks me. I froze at that. " I am." I admit. " I knew it! Your parents are still out of town!" Noboru exclaimed.

" Noboru. Please, don't tell anyone!" I begged him. "I won't." He reassured me. " Thank you." I whispered. We eventually got to my house. " (Name). Call me if you ever need me." Noboru told me.

I just nod with a smile. Noboru quickly kissed my cheek, as he left. I started blushing like crazy. " That's my boyfriend!" I thought with a smile, before going inside my home.

Next up is Shosetsu x Reader. Then part two of Axia x Male Dragon Reader.


	19. Shosetsu x Reader

" I told you! Shosetsu asked me to come here!" I shout fearfully at the Sengoku guard. " Listen miss. Why would Shosetsu want a Aibo academy student here?" The guard asks me with annoyance in his voice. " Because, he wanted me to visit him." I replied. It was the truth. I met Shosetsu when I was take a walk in the forest. I was surprised to see him and we ended up becoming friends that day.

I secretly have a crush on the handsome Legend World user. I just haven't told him yet. This morning Shosetsu asked me to visit him at his school and immediately came here. I wasn't expecting the guard, when I arrived at the school. " Go away! Shosetsu doesn't want to see you!" The guard shouts at me, while giving me a hard push. I let out a yelp of pain, as I hit the ground. I could hear the guard laughing at my pain.

" Leave her alone!" A familiar voice calls out. It was Shosetsu and he looks mad. " Shosetsu, is this girl really your guest?" The guard asks him. " Yes she is. If you harm her again. I will have you expelled." Shosetsu threatens the guard, who looked scared at the threat. Shosetsu came over to me and helps me up. " Are you okay?" He asks me in concern. " I'm fine, Shosetsu." I reassure him with a smile.

He smiles back at me and gently grabs my hand. Then he leads me towards his school. " I really should tell him how I feel about him soon." I thought.

* * *

Hi everyone, I'm back! I was busy writing my Buddyfight story Future World Cross. Next up is part two to Axia x Male Dragon Reader and then a part two for Drum x Female Dragon Knight Reader. I'm still accepting requests and see you guys later!


	20. Axia x Male Dragon Reader Part 2

(Name) was sitting on the ground at a beautiful meadow. He was happy to have a human buddy. But his heart was aching at the thought of leaving his friend. (Name) thought their last adventure would help. But it made his decision to leave so much harder.

" (Name), are you okay?" He hears Axia ask him. " I'm feeling very melancholy at the moment, Axia." (Name) told the other dragon. Axia sat next to him. " Was the adventure boring?" The dragowizard asked his friend. (Name) shook his head. " The adventure was amazing. But I don't want to leave Magic World." (Name) replied.

" I don't want you to leave either. But I'll still love you no matter where you are, (Name)." Axia told (Name). (Name) was surprise, until he realized something. " I love you too, Axia." (Name) said to the other dragon. " You should go now. Your buddy is waiting for you." Axia said with a soft smile. (Name) nodded and left for earth. He vowed to come back to Axia someday. While Axia vowed to wait for (Name) to come back.

Sorry I haven't been updating often. My dad is feeling really bad. He has a lot of fluid around his heart and he has a doctor's appointment coming up. I'll try my best to keep updating and see you guys later.


	21. Drum x Female Dragon Knight Reader

(Name) was very worried. While she was on a date with Drum. His father caught them on their date. He looked very upset and Drum was currently talking with him. " Lavender. I don't want to break up with Drum." (Name) whispers to her dragon. Lavender nuzzles her as Drum finishes his talk with his father.

(Name) tenses up as he walks towards her. To her surprise, he is smiling. " My father says we can continue dating." Drum tells her. (Name) smiles and hugs Drum. " That's wonderful!" She shouts in joy. " He also says we have to be careful. While he approves of our relationship. Someone else won't approve of our relationship." Drum says as he hugs her.

" I'll try my best to be careful." (Name) says with a smile. Drum smiles back and notices that Lavender was laughing. " Why are you laughing?!" Drum demands. Lavender just continues laughing. Immediately (Name) knew that she should leave Lavender somewhere else, during her dates with Drum. Lavender prances away as Drum chases her. (Name) just giggles at the silly scene. " Hopefully those two will get along someday." (Name) thought.

I'm back! My dad is feeling better and I'm really happy. Next up is a surprise.


	22. Mind Control Jin x Reader

" Hey Zanya. Is (Name) Okay?" I heard Tetsuya ask Zanya. " She's just sad about what happened to Jin." Zanya replies. I flinched when I heard Jin's name. Jin is my boyfriend and he's currently being mind controlled by a monster named Yamigedo. Right now my friends and I were trying to stop Yamigedo. " Looks like you guys showed up after all!" Suzuha laughs.

I tensed up when I saw Jin next to Suzuha. I immediately knew that Zanya and Tetsuya would have to buddyfight against them. " We were starting to get tired of waiting." Jin says with a smirk. " Please snap out of your mind control, Jin!" I plead. " What are you talking about, (Name)? Nobody is controlling me." Jin told me.

I wanted to scoff at that. But this wasn't the time to scold him. " Asmodai. Will Jin snap out of Yamigedo's mind control when when he's defeated in a buddyfight?" I ask the buddy monster. " Yes. But he will turn to stone." Asmodai told me. My eyes widen at that. " No! I don't want Jin to turn to stone!" I frantically thought. Even if I protested or plead for this to stop. I knew that the buddyfight will happen no matter what.

" Don't worry, (Name). I'll be okay." I remember Jin telling me before his buddyfight with Noboru. " I can't give into despair. When Yamigedo is sealed up, Jin will be back to normal." I told myself. I will help my friends and save my boyfriend.

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long to write this. Next up is Keisetsu of the sword arts x Reader.


	23. Keisetsu of the Sword Arts x Reader

" (Name). You have to be careful when you go home, indeed." My friend Ku warns me. "Why? Is something going on?" I asked her. " Admiral is worried that one of Wisdom's henchmen will kidnap you." Satsuki told me. I lightly gasp at that. " This officer won't let anyone take you, indeed." Ku reassures me with a confident smile. I felt better hear that.

But would someone still try to kidnap me? And will they succeed? I mentally shiver at those possibilities. Hopefully nothing like that will happen.

* * *

A few minutes after I was finished talking with Ku. I was almost home, when a boy blocks my path. " Well hello there, princess." The boy greets me with a smirk. I took a step back from him. Before I could run away. The boy grabs my wrist. " Going so soon?" He ask with the smirk still on his face. I now recognize the boy. " You're Keisetsu of the Sword Arts." I said.

" I'm flattered that you remember me." Keisetsu says as he got closer to me. " Why are you here?" I asked him. I was amazed that I was being so brave in this situation. " Master Wisdom wants you to join the Chaos Company." Keisetsu told me. I was very surprised. " Am I that interesting?" I ask myself in my head. " You should accept his offer, Princess." Keisetsu says as he let's go of my wrist.

" Why do you keep calling me princess?" I question him. " Because you are as beautiful as a princess." He replied with a smirk. Keisetsu walks away from me after that. I was blushing like crazy at the obvious flirt. " Keisetsu is really cute." I thought. I froze when I realized what I just thought. What I am going to do now?

* * *

Next up is a Zanya x Reader story. Then i'll write a Tasuku x Reader story.


End file.
